The One That Got Away
by Team Damon Mom
Summary: What if there has been some one before Katherine That had stolen Damon's heart but he had broken hers. And what if she returned 160 years later with a secret,and a new past.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries, Just the story. This is my first fan fiction. I've been writing stories that have no end for years LOL But I hope that you enjoy this one I have been working on.

What if there had been someone before Katherine. And Damon had broken her heart. And what if 160 years later she turned up again.

He just stood there frozen. 160 plus years later and here she stood before him, not looking a day over 19. Her curves however told him she was slightly older. Her hair was longer, reaching her waist in long, red waves. Her skin like peaches and cream. Her violet eyes large and innocent, lips full and pink. She was even more beautiful than he remembered.

"Gianna?" He whispered.

In response she gave a small nod.

"Damon, come on! What are you…" Stephan stopped as his eyes landed on her.

A small smile spread across her lips at the sight of Stephan.

"Gianna?" Stephan cried a smile forming as he swooped in and spun her around.

"Stephan." She laughed as he set her down. Her voice grounded Damon where he stood.

"Oh My God." Stephan hugged her tight. "How? When?"

"It happened three years after you both died." She explained. "I'm finally older than you in human years."

Stephan laughed. "What happened?"

"I died during child birth." She answered sadly." My Baby didn't make it either."

Damon's heart sank. She had had another man's child. She had been married to someone else.

"Who turned you?" Damon finally spoke.

"Elijah, he knew I wouldn't have made it and forced me to drink his blood." She answered turning to him.

Damon frowned. She knew the originals?

"He was…friends with my um, husband." She turned back to Stephan. "After you both died I moved to Italy. That's where I met my husband, Giovanni. We married quickly and soon after I got pregnant. I'm forever frozen at 21."

But why would Elijah change you?" Damon pressed.

"He was in love with me." She answered.

Damon rolled his eyes. Is hatred for the original deepened.

"Well I've missed you!" Stefan hugged her again.

"I've missed you'" She had. She had loved Stefan since they were children. He was her best friend. The love of her life her soul mate so to speak. But so was Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

*****I do not own the VD, I wish I did thou;) I only own the story. **

**I want to apologize for the mess up before here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like. Still new and trying to get this down. **

Damon had been the love of her life in a very different way than Stefan. They were to have been married. But three days before she had found him with Katherine and ran. And then they had been killed by their father, trying to save the wretched bitch.

She had lost the two most important men in her life in the same night. It still brought tears to her eyes.

"You have no idea how much I have missed you..bo…Stefan." She caught herself. But she has missed them both.

Gianna had been Damon's epic love. Stefan's best friend.

"Where are you staying?" Stefan asked.

"I'm not staying. I was um just actually passing through. My car is back that way." She pointed to the woods.

"Not staying?" Stefan frowned.

"You can't stay for a few days?" Damon asked feeling his undead heart clench at the thought of not seeing her again.

She only looked at him and shook her head. That would be a very stupid thing to do. She had to get away from them before she changed her mind.

"Please." He sounded frantic even to himself.

Stefan looked at his brother in shock. Damon never said 'please' to anyone. Nor did he ever sound so…He couldn't put words to how his brother sounded.

"You can stay at the boarding house with us." Stefan looked back to her.

She sighed. "I really can't. I have to get back on the road I have a plane to catch in 2 days and that is how long it will take me to get there."

"Where are you going?" Damon asked.

She gave him a 'like I would tell you' look. She blew a stay hair from her eyes." I was just passing through as a last hurrah to say a final goodbye to the only place I ever thought of as home." She looked up and they followed her gaze.

High in a large tree was their three initials.

"Wow. That brings backs us back. We did that so long ago. Look how mich that tree has grown since we were all kids." Stefan chuckled.

"I had to come see it one last time." She smiled sadly.

"Where are you going?" Damon asked again." You sound like it is the last time you will ever come here."

She looked right into his eyes. "It is."

"What?" The brothers cried in unison.

She rolled her eyes. "If you hadn't of found me out here you would of never thought twice about me. EITHER of you!"

"That's not….the point!" Damon took a step closer to her. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Like I would ever tell you!" She snapped.

"Italy?" Stefan asked.

"No!"

A sudden loud snap of a branch had her in a blur of motion. A gun and stake where suddenly in her hands. The deer that had just come upon them stopped and thenbolted away.

"Shit!" she hissed.

What the hell Gianna!" Damon cried in shock.

She lower both of her weapons and took a deep breath.

"What is going on? What are you running from?" Stefan demanded.

"Nothing! I have to go!" And she was a blur before either of them could grab her.

Damon was able to catch her before she got too far. He grabbed her and threw her, she flipped in mid air landing on her feet. Stefan's arms were around her in the next second. UGH being here with the two of them was making her reflexes slow.

But she was able to break his hold and was in fight mode.

"You both need to go and let me be!"

No. Gianna if you are in some kind of trouble we can help you." Stefan insisted.

She shook her head.

"Damn it Gianna!: Damon hissed.

"Leave it be!" she yelled. "I am neither of your concerns anymore. I have ben doing just fine all alone for the last 160 years."

The brothers took a glance at each other both feeling a stab of regret.

With a second to use Gianna bolted away only to have Damon grab her by her long ponytail and pull her back.

She gave a small cry of protest. "Let go Damon!"

"No. Not until you tell us what the hell is going on!"

"Damon." Stefan rolled his eyes when he reached them and saw Damon had her by her hair.

Gianna reached up under her shirt and came up with a large very sharp knife and in a second her hair was free of Damon's hold.

Damon stared at the 16 inched of dangling in his hand.

Stefan let out a gasp that made Damon look back to her.

All the hair she had cut off had grown back in seconds.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? How?" Damon Sputtered holding up the hair.

She sighed and shrugged.

Suddenly Stefan laughed, the hair forgotten. "I so knew you two were made for each other!"

"What?" Damon cried exasperated.

Stefan pointed behind them to where Gianna's car was parked. Damon's eyes went wide and the site of it. It was the exact make, year and color as his.

"What?" She demanded.

"That is my car, I mean we have the same exact car." Damon explained.

"Okaaay, well now that that is all cleared up I will be going now."

"Oh no you're not!" Damon lunged for her.

She stumbled and fell landing on her back with Damon on top of her. He pinned her arms above her head.

"The car, Stefan." He said as he struggled with a now fighting Gianna. "Do not make me break that pretty little neck of yours."

"What are you running from?" Stefan gasped as he opened the trunk of the car.

"What's in there?" Damon asked as he struggled to keep her down. He strength surprised him.

"The real question is what isn't." Stefan looked at her with wide eyes.

"Please just let me go." She had stopped struggling and sounded desperate. "I have to leave now!"

"Damon come se this."

Damon held on to her and dragged her to the car. He gasped as he looked down to the Ultimate Vampire Kit.

She took a deep breath and let out a small burst of power to break Damon's hold. He let go of her as if he had just been struck by a bolt of lightning.

"You kept your powers after turning?" He gasped.

She only nodded. As far as anyone knew no witch had ever kept their powers after being turned. So they now knew that she was of huge value to anyone who wanted access to that kind of power.

"Who's after you?" Damon demanded.

"Who isn't?" She let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "mainly Elijah."

"Why him?" Stefan wondered.

"He is delusional. He wasn't me to spend all eternity with him. AND since I know he's been here in Mystic Falls I can't be lingering around talking to like the likes of you two!" She Slammed the trunk closed.

"He is long gone." Stefan insisted.

"Right, just like Klaus is?" She stated.

"You know Klaus?" Damon demanded. He didn't like any of this.

"What aren't you telling us? What do you know of the originals?" demanded Stefan.

"Nothing much." Was all she said.

"Gianna!" Stefan scolded her like a child.

She gave him an annoyed glance." You two haven't changed one bit. We haven't seen each other in 160 plus years and what I know or don't know, or what I have seen and done is really none of your business. I love you both, really I do. That will never change and I will do anything to keep you both safe. But you don't get to order me around like a child. I am none of your concern any more!"

"Gi…"

"NO! I have stayed away so that nothing happens to either of you and those you love. I think you have all ben threw enough with out my crap raining down on this town. So Let. It. GO!"

"How do you know what has been going on here?" Stefan asked.

"I always know what is going on with the two of you." She tapped her head.

"We love you and want you safe!" Damon blurted out.

She rolled her eyes. How was she going to get away from them without literally hurting them? She had to get away before anything bad happened and they now wanted to play the 'love' card.

Stefan gave Damon a nod and he sighed looking defeated.

"Fine! Go." Damon hissed and turned his back to them.

"Can I at least get a parting hug?" Stefan asked sadly.

She nodded and walked into his open arms, relief filling her. But that was shirt lived as she felt Stefans arm tighten around her and then a pinch of something that burned like hell.

"Damn you both!" She hissed as the vervain worked threw her system.


	4. Chapter 4

Gianna woke in the basement of the boarding house.

"Stefan, Damon!" She screamed. "Let me out of here!"

"You don't need to yell! Damon appeared in the small window of the door.

"Let me out, Damon. This isn't funny" She put her hands on her hips.

"No one said it was funny." He simply stated.

"God, after 160 years you think you two would grow up. This isn't 1864 anymore. I can take care of myself. I've been doing just fine on my own. ALONE!"

"Well good, but now you don't have to be alone."

She rolled her eyes exasperated. "Please. Like you should even care!"

Damon ignored her. "SO, where have you been since you turned."

"Cut the small talk Damon and let me out of here." She snapped.

"Nope." He smiled.

She stomped her foot.

"Did you really just do that?" He laughed.

She just stared and him and suddenly he was thrown back and she was standing over him.

"Do not underestimate me. You both need to stay out of this and I mean it!"

She turned to Stefan as was suddenly there. She held up her hand.

"Don't do it." She warned.

Stefan stopped but he shot her with vervain. She went down and Damon scooped her up and placed her back in the cell.

"We need Bonnie. She will be able to do a spell to keep her here." Stefan stated.

Gianna woke up more annoyed than before. She could feel the magic being used to keep here in the cell. She could hear Damon and Stefan explaining everything to their friends. She sighed and began pace. She had to get out no matter what she had to get out.

"Wait." Elena reached into her bag and pulled out a picture. "Elijah dropped this last time he was in town. I picked it up and just remembered it. Is this her? I was taken with the boy in the picture. Did you guys have a younger brother?"

Stefan took the picture and his eyes widened. "No it was just the two of us. But yea this is Gianna."

He flipped the picture over. Gianna Salvatore, Donovan Stefan Salvatore (6) 1870. It read.

"She has been lying about dying in childbirth, or at least the baby dying." Stefan said in shock.

"Well give it to me!" Damon snapped.

Stefan handed his brother the picture. Damon's eyes scanned the picture and fell on the young boy. He was a spitting image of himself at that age. And Elijah was standing behind Gianna and the boy. In A blur Damon was gone.

"Let me out Damon."

"Maybe, when you stop lying to us." He hissed throwing the picture at her.

She stared at the picture that landed at her feet. Her heart in her throat she picked it up. Her eyes widening. "Where did you get this?"

"Does it really matter? When where you going to tell me I had a son?" He demanded his voice hard.

She looked into his eyes. Her eyes hard and full of hurt and anger. "NEVER! You betrayed me why the hell would I tell you I was with your child."

"Because I am your husband!" He cried.

"Right. None knew we married. And screw you Salvatore. I was the wife you tossed aside to be with that whore, Katherine! And even after I begged you to stay you still walked away. If you could toss me aside like I was nothing you would of done the same thing to our son! She was your Obsession!"

Damon opened his mouth to protest but she continued before he could get a word out.

"Let me out of here now! We have no business together. I was yesterday's news and right now I would like nothing more than to drive a stake through your heart. So just let me go. I've moved on and so have you!"

He waited to see if she was finished before he spoke. "Where is he?"

"Like I would ever tell you!" She hissed before thinking. She had just given him the information he was looking for and all because she was pissed. "He is MINE! You will never lay eyes on him!"

"Then you stay where you are. He is MY son too, Gianna."

"In what sense of the word, Damon? Get away from me! I hate you!" She cried.

The words stung him. But she hadn't but any real force behind them.

"If you won't tell me where he is, we will wait for him to come to you." He shrugged.

"He knows what to do if I don't return."

"He is a child out there without his mother Gianna."

She snorted. "Boy you are an idiot. DO you really think I would turn a child into a vampire? He is older than I am. He's the same age as you. That was when her chose to be this." She bared her fangs. "I never wanted any of this. I wanted a normal life. I wanted my husband, our child, to grow old and watch our grandchildren grow. Build our dream house. I don't want to still be on this earth running from something that might not even be chasing me! He is all I have Damon!" She could feel the tears building.

"Why are you running!" He demanded.

"Please I am none of your concern, Let me go." She sighed.

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Can't or won't?"

"Won't." He turned and left.

"Damn it Damon!" She yelled after him.


	5. Chapter 5

****Sorry this chapter is so short. Promise the next one will be longer

****I own nothing, except the story;)

"He's a grown man?" Stefan his shocked brother in, well, shock.

"She's right. I told her to bug off after we turned." Damon cursed himself. "I would have both of them had I just stayed. She begged me on hands and knees."

Stefan just stood there looking at his brother. This was the Damon he knew from back before they had been turned. The brother he missed, and loved. And as crazy as the whole situation was he was glad Gianna was back. She was Damon's saving grace. She had always been able to bring out the best in Damon. They had been made for each other.

"I should have known too." Damon continued. "She stood up and before she walked away she said, 'It's fine. I'll be fine. I got the best of you, the real you, the human you. And I just rolled my eyes at her and away I went in search of Katherine."

"She knew." A voice came from behind them. "Katherine knew I was pregnant."

"How did you get out?" The brothers cried in unison.

"I'm a powerful witch, who is also a vampire." She rolled her eyes. "The spell your little witch friend did on the house is impressive, But…." A small smile formed on her lips.

"Grab her!" Damon yelled.

In a second Stefan tackled her before she could reach the door. She was still slightly weakened from the vervain.

"LET ME GO!" She struggled against him.

Stefan was shocked at how strong she was. But managed to keep her down.

"You two suck! Just let me go." She hissed through clenched teeth. She bucked against Stefan. Then stilled. "I'll bring him here."

"I don't believe you." Damon stood over them.

"I will I promise. You know I always keep my promises." She pushed against Stefan again. "He would be safe here. You could bond with him while I am gone."

"You don't get to go off and get yourself killed, Gia!" Stefan snorted.

"Like either of you would care!" She snapped.

Damon growled. "Go, Stefan. I'll deal with her."

Stefan looked up at Damon. He could see the pain in his eyes. He still loved her just as he did. In one quick move Stefan was gone and she was in Damon's arms. His blue eyes burned into her violet ones.

"Just let me go Damon. I am not you concern anymore. Let go." She whispered, staring intently into his eyes.

To her surprise she could see her compulsion was working and felt his arms loosen. It was short lived as he blinked and shook his head.

"No you don't!" He snapped tightening his grip.

"Just let me go! I am starting to sound like a broken record!" She pushed against him.

"Then just shut up!" He snapped.

"NO! JUST. LET. GO." She shouted. "It is not safe for you, or Stefan or anyone you know for that matter if I am here."

"What have you gotten yourself into Gia?"

"Something that you don't want to be involved in Damon. And I'm not involving anyone in either! SO it is best for all of us if you just stop being such an ass and let me go."

He just shook his head. She closed her eyes and a burst of power shot out from her and flung him across the room.

"Ugh, stop doing that!" He groaned.

"I do not want to hurt you Damon. So I am going to go and you are not going to stop me!" She turned and started for the door.

But Damon rushed her and threw her back into the sitting room.

She growled and launched herself at him, and they fought. 10 minutes later Stefan stood in the door way shaking his head.

"Stop. Both of you! You're acting like children!" He snapped.

They both froze. Gianna straddling Damon.

"Oh please you and I use to fight like this all the time!" She laughed.

Her laugh surprised them. It was like music.

"You use to beat the crap out of each other?" Damon frowned.

"No." Stefan snorted. "I use to chase her."

"And where was I while you flirted with me wife?" He raised himself up on his elbows.

"It was before you even batted an eye at me." She stood and offered him a hand up.

"You two had a thing before we met?" He asked taking her small and standing.

"What? No!" She snorted. "Don't go all jealous husband on me. It's not an attractive look on you! "

Stefan laughed. "It was all in good fun. She's always been my best friend. The three of us have a connection."

Gianna smiled and hugged him. Damon looked wounded and jealous. She let go of Stefan and wrapped her arms around Damon.


	6. Chapter 6

Damon froze as her arms wrapped around him. It had been so long since her small arms had been around him he instantly wrapped his arms around her. All secrets and hurt of the past disappeared in an instant. Stefan smiled and actually felt whole. The family he knew seamed whole again. But it was short lived.

Gianna stiffened and release Damon hastily. He looked down at her and saw the hurt and fears in her eyes. What could she possibly have to be so scared about? What had the original family done to her?

"I have something they want." She explained as if reading his mind. She looked down at her hands as if they held the answer to all their problems.

"What could you possibly have?" Stefan asked. "It must be pretty serious that it has kept you on the run."

She only nodded wringing her hands.

"Spill it Gia!" Damon was thinking the worst.

She stayed silent a moment too long for Damon. He grabbed her hands and made her look at him. He searched her big violet eyes for some sign.

"We can help, but you have to tell us what is going on." He said softly.

A tear slid down her face. "It is bad. If I tell you both you have to promise not to freak out or get raging mad." She searched his face.

"We promise." Stefan spoke for them. Damon shot him a look.

Gianna looked from one brother to the next. "Promise." She whispered staring at Damon intently.

He nodded. He held her hands tightly in his own as he waited for what she was about to tell them.

"Maybe we should sit." Stefan offered.

They made their way into the living room. Damon sat next to Gianna while Stefan sat across from them.

Gianna took a deep breath and let it out. She felt like her throat was closing with unshed tears. She looked at Stefan then fixed her gaze on Damon.

"Ok. Now you promised not to freak out." She stated her eyes burning into his blue ones.

He nodded again, unable to speak.

"I have something they want." She sighed as if a great weight had been lifted from her.

"What could you possibly have that they want?" Stefan frowned at her vague explanation.

Damon just looked at her waiting for her to explain.

"I have a 6 year old daughter with Elijah." She blurted out.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Both brothers just gapped at her. She was a vampire, how was it possible she had a child that young?

"We don't know how it is possible, but it happened." She sighed. "Also I should tell you this." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the torn photo. "There is one child missing from this picture. Your daughter Damon. Donovan is a twin. Stephanie is our daughter. She pulled from her pocket another photo of a stunning girl who was almost a carbon copy of her mother.

Neither brother could speak or move. Stunned wasn't even what they were feeling.

Damon could only stare at Gianna. He had two grown children. He stood not knowing what to do. His mind was reeling.

"Say something. Please." She voice sounded panicked. She turned to Stefan who also seemed to go into shock. "Please one of you say something!" She snapped in desperation.

She stood. She really wanted to run. She needed to get away from them. She slowly took a step back from them towards the door.

"Don't move." Damon's voice boomed.

Gianna froze.

*****SO SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT GUYS I KNOW I PROMISED A LONGER CHAPTER BUT THAT WILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER. ENJOY THIS TWIST


	7. Chapter 7

She wanted to run. She didn't want to be having this conversation. She wanted to go back in time and just have them still be unaware of her. She wanted to be with her children.

"I have twins?" His voice was softer.

She could only nod. What could she say?

Stefan was at a loss for words. The girl who had been the center of his world before his brother was in trouble and she had kept this secret from them. He understood her heart break. He had felt it when Katherine had been taken. But this somehow seamed worse.

"I am so confused by all of this. How could you not come and find me?" Damon demanded running his hands threw his hair. He began to pace. This was all too much.

"How? Are you seriously going to ask me how I could have kept this from you?" She found her voice and now she was angry.

She just stared at him. He had torn her heart out and stomped on it. He had left her first. Why did he deserve to know his children when he could just walk away from her for another woman? She really wanted to throttle him. He had shut his humanity off long ago and he didn't know how to feel. He was self-absorbed and this wasn't about him.

"You should have told me!" He repeated.

"Yup, your right I should have." She said simply.

He looked at her exasperated. "This isn't fair Gianna! I should of known about then from moment one!"

"Fair? Is it fair that you just flicked me aside to follow her? Is it fair we were killed and turned into monsters? Is it fair my children grew up without you? Is it fair that Katherine took everything away from me? Life, human or this life, is not fair Damon!" She yelled. "Me having to force my children to run over and over is the most unfair thing of all. Them having to live in fear is UNFAIR!" She could feel the hot tears running down her face.

Stefan didn't know to do but to leave them alone. His heart broke for both his brother and for Gianna.

"We could have been a family." He whispered.

A sob escaped her. "Don't do that Damon. Don't try and play that card. We ended the moment you told me to bug off. Your choices as well as mine caused these chain of events."

He could do nothing but stare at her. He had broken her heart. It was his own fault she had walked away, hell he had just let her. But if he would of known it would have been different.

"No. It would have been the same result." She sniffed as if reading his mind. "The result is still the same. I never had your heart fully. I was so stupid to think I could have kept you. Plain Jane. The little girl who followed the Salvator brothers around like a sad little puppy."

"You were never a plain Jane. Gianna every male with in a 100 mile radius wanted to be your one and only. The fact that you chose me was a dream come true."

She wanted to literally throw up. The words coming out of his mouth where enough for her to hate him.

"I hate you!" Her eyes dead, her voice cold.

"What?" His voice caught in his throat.

"I hate you!"


	8. Chapter 8

I don't want anyone to think I am trying to make the 1864 Damon a complete Jerk. There is a back story and in this chapter I hope to clear up why Damon was so cold to her and yes it does have to do with Katherine. I hope you enjoy my little twist on this and so sorry for the delay in an update.

…"I hate you!"

Damon had never heard such venom in her voice ever. Suddenly he could hear her voice. It was a distant memory but it was there. The harder he tried to remember the more came to him. It suddenly hit him like a brick wall.

(Flash Back)

"I hate you!" He heard Gianna screaming at Katherine.

"You took him from me and along with that you took his memories. I hate you and I will make sure you pay for it!"

Katherine just laughed, and Gianna came storming out of the room she stopped and looked at him with tears in her eyes. She reached up and touched his face. And without a word she left him standing there with a questioning look on his face.

Katherine came from the room and looped her arm threw his with a look of pure joy on her face. She looked up at Damon and stared intently at him.

"She is your wife but you do not love her anymore." She smirked.

"I don't love her anymore." He repeated.

(Flash to the night Stefan and Damon where shot)

Gianna sat rocking Damon and Stefan's lifeless bodies. Tears streamed down her face as her sobs shook her body and she wailed into the night.

The carriage had come and taken Katherine, she had seen the whole scene. The two men in her arms had made fools of themselves over the wench and it had led to their deaths. But they would waken in a few hours. She saw Katherine's two witches come from the woods, there to move the brothers to a safe location. She had been following Katherine around and knew what she had been doing.

She was there when Damon woke Stefan had already left. He jolted awake gasping for breath. His eyes landed on her.

"What are you doing here? We have been over all of this a hundred times. I don't love you anymore. You need to get on with your life Gianna." He rubbed his face.

She stood up in shock. She had found out enough to know that Katherine's compulsion should have worn off. Fresh tears stung her eyes. He really didn't love her. Her heart shattered in a million pieces…. He saw the pain in her eyes. She turned and walked away and that was the last time he saw her.

He turned to the two muttering witches and they looked happy.

"The memory spell worked." Was the last thing he heard.

(End Flash back)

"You were there!" He whispered.

"What?" She looked at him like he had three heads. She just told him she hated him and now he was having dome kind of spell?

"A memory spell." He whispered.

"I've had enough of this! You have lost your freaking mind and I am leaving here one way or another. It can be the easy way or the hard way." She said through clenched teeth.

"Listen to me. It was a memory spell Katherine's witches put on me when I woke up." He tried to explain.

She just looked at him.

"Katherine had them put a spell on me so her compulsion didn't wear off when I was in transition." He explained.

"I don't really care." She snapped. "All I care about in this moment is that I get away from here and now."

"No you promised to bring me my children." Damon snapped back at her.

"FINE!" She cried. "Give me my cell phone back and I will call them!"

Damon reached into his pocket and came out with her phone, but he didn't give it to her.

She looked at Stefan for some help but he still seemed to be off in his own little world.

"Do not play games with me. You call them and you tell them where you are and how to get here." Damon warned.

"OK. Give me the damn phone!" She held out her hand.

He handed her the phone and watched intently as she dialed.

She took a deep breath. "Donavan, Get the girls and come to the boarding house."


	9. Chapter 9

Damon paced as they waited for..his kids, he had kids grown kids. He could wrap his head around it all. He couldn't even look at Gia. He was cursing Katherine for taking it all away from him. His human life destroyed. Taken from him. He had missed them growing up he had missed watching Gia be a mother, a wife. But he had missed out on a chance to be a father and that was worse than everything put together.

Gia watched as Damon paced the room. The tension was think. She felt like she was being smothered. At some point Stefan had come back to himself and went to his room without a word. She just wanted to run. She didn't want to put her children in any danger by being back in Mystic Falls. She knew Elijah wasn't far and that any moment everything she had worked for would come crashing down, and Elijah would take their daughter and she would literally die.

"What is your youngest daughter's name?" Stefan asked coming down stairs on his cell phone.

"Her name is Belle, why?" She questioned.

He frowned and held up a finger. "Ok. Thank you Elena."

Gia jumped up from the couch. Her heart was in her throat. Something had happened.

"What's wrong?!" She demanded.

Stefan glanced at Damon who was now staring at his brother.

"Stefan what has happened!?" She asked again but knowing the answer before he spoke.

"Elijah ambushed them and he took your daughter." He started to go to her.

A sob caught in her throat. She held up her hand to stop him. "Donavan and Stephanie?" She managed to say.

"I don't know." He whispered.

Gia looked at Damon who had frozen and gone whiter than he was..if that was possible. "YOU! This is your entire fault!" She screamed.

Damon's head snapped to her and he glared. "My fault? You're the one who kept them from me!" He snapped back at her.

She flashed to the door trying to get out! "You have to let me out!" She slammed her powers against Bonnie's spell. They seamed to bounce off and vibrated the house!

Before anyone could speak there was a frantic knock on the door. Damon was the one to open it.

Before him stood and very young looking version of himself and a carbon copy of Gia. They both had his dark hair and eyes, but had the beauty of their mother.

Before anyone could move Gia was standing outside the door next to the twins. She grabbed them both in a hug.

"I'm so sorry mom! He came out of nowhere and was gone before we could blink." Stephanie sobbed.

Donavan couldn't take his eyes off of Damon. "You're our father?"

Damon could only nod. He couldn't move or speak. Shock?

"Let's get everyone inside." Stefan suggested.

Damon could only nod and moved aside as Gia led them in. Once they were all inside Gia made it back out the door and spelled it before anyone could get out.

"GIANNA!" Damon cried slamming into the invisible wall.

"Take care of them. They are my heart and soul!" She sobbed.

"No! We will do this together!" He cried.

"Mama please don't." Stephanie whispered her voice thick with tears.

"I need you both safe. Damon and Stefan can keep you safe until I come back with Belle!" And she was gone.

"MOM!" The twins cried out together.


	10. Chapter 10

They all stood and stared at the empty space.

"I can't believe she just left us here!" Stephanie sniffed.

"Did you really expect her to stay after we let Elijah snatch Belle?" Donavan snapped at his sister.

"We'll we could of helped her." She glanced at the man that was her father.

"SO um….would you both like to come in and sit down?" Stefan offered awkwardly.

Damon rolled his eyes at the same moment his son did. He smirked. The boy seamed to not only look like him but act like himself as well.

"Mom never once spoke ill of you." Stephanie stared at him.

"Really?" Damon crossed his arms. He was shocked. He was sure Gianna would have cursed his very existence. He was also shocked at the way the girl..his daughter spoke like she was still in 1864.

"Why would she?" Donavan snapped at Damon. "She spoke highly of both of you when she did speak of you.

"Mom is not a monster. She has done everything in her power to protect us. But we come back here and you both keep her here and now Belle is gone! This is really you fault." Stephanie put her hands on her hips.

Damon laughed, and Donavan had him pinned to the floor.

"I was only laughing because you both are so much like your mother and I that it is kind of scary." Damon fought the urge to throw the boy off of him.

Donavan let him up and growled. "I am nothing like you!"

"Oh but you are right down to his eyes roll brother." Stephanie noted. "Alright enough of this banter. What are we going to do? We need to break the spell on the door and go and fine mom!"

"I'll call Bonnie and Elena and maybe Caroline. We need all the help we can get." Stefan finally spoke. He could only watch his brother's reaction his children and found a softening in Damon.

"Who are these people you speak of?" Donavan asked.

"Are you stuck in a different time?" Damon asked.

"What?"

"Are you both stuck in the 1800's? You sound like proper English people all you are missing is the British accents." Damon watched them.

"Our mother taught us to have manners. Something you obviously lack!" Stephanie snapped. "I am sure if you had been around to help her raise us we would be drunk and acting like barbarians!"

Stefan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him.

They all looked at him. "You are in for the ride of your life brother!" He smirked before leaving the room to make phone calls.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Donavan demanded.

"That you are both just like your mother!" Damon smiled.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

Gianna followed the twins scent to where she assumed it was where Elijah had taken Belle. She looked around and found little sparkles on the ground. Her heart jumped. Belle was leaving her a trail.

She followed the trail until it suddenly stopped. She could feel the tears burning her eyes. She knew Elijah would never harm her, but she had to get her away before the rest of his family got ahold of her.

She tried to follow their scent but it seemed to vanish and she knew she would need help. She sighed and headed back to the boarding house.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

"Ok I called everyone and they are on their way here." Stefan came back into the room to find the 3 of them having a staring match.

"How do we know we can trust any of you?" Donavan looked up at his uncle then back to his father.

"Because we are family." Stefan stated.

"Right, and that statement means what? We have been here for an hour and that makes us a family?" Stephanie began to pace.

Damon could only watch her. She was as beautiful as her mother and had her mother's fierceness and Damon's sarcasm. These were his children and even thought he had only just met them her could feel a love for them. He had been a father for all of a few hours and he knew that he would protect them at all cost. SO this was what it felt like to be a parent!

"We are a family. Like it or not. I won't let your mother get herself killed. We will get your little sister back." Damon stated.

Stefan couldn't keep the look of shock off his face.

"And how are we going to do that?" Donavan asked.

"I don't know. But we have friends that can help." Stefan answered.

And like on cue they all came through the door .


	11. Chapter 11

**So Sorry guys for the lack of updates. I have been so super busy and well sick :/ But here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it**** As always I own nothing but the story.**

Stefan filled them all in on the situation and they gapped at him like he had six heads. After they stared at Stefan they turned their attention to Damon and the twins.

Caroline was the first to actually speak, and with her usual bluntness.

"Someone actually wanted to have kids with you?"

Damon glared at her. And Stephanie laughed.

"Are you sure about all this? Even in all the craziness we have had to deal with I believe this tops it all." Caroline continued. "SO let me get this straight. Damon and this Gianna had a thing way back when and they had twins that Damon knew nothing about. Being his douche self he left her and she met up with Elijah with whom she also has a child by and she is only 6. Gianna can still somehow have children even though she is a Vampire. DO I have the gist of this story?"

They all just stared at her, but Stefan nodded.

"And now Elijah has his daughter who he kidnapped from you two." She pointed at Stephanie and Donovan who nodded. "And Gianna went after them. Alone."

"Ok Blondie, yes enough." Damon snapped. "Stefan explained all of this to you. We need to find them and bring them back and take care of Elijah. I want Gianna back safe."

They were taken back by the feeling Damon put into talking about her. Damon didn't care for anyone but himself or so they had all decided. He was reckless and mean and cocky. His passion threw them off.

"I wasn't always a dick!" he snapped.

"Ok so let us think of a plan." Stephanie ran her hand threw here dark hair.

Gianna was back at the boarding house when she stopped. She couldn't put anyone else in danger. She could hear them all talking coming up with a plan to help her and save Belle. No she would keep them all safe. She closed her eyes and raised her hands and began to chant. A protection spell, on that could only be broken by her.

Bonnie suddenly jumped up.

"What's wrong Bon?" Elena asked.

"A spell. A powerful spell."

Damon ran to the door and threw it open only to have it slam shut in his face. "Gianna!"

He turned to Bonnie. "DO something. Stop her from doing the spell!"

Bonnie closed her eyes and began her own chant. She could feel Gianna's power. She tried to push it back with her own and hit a wall. "Damon I can't hold her back. If you want out of the house go now before she hit me back." Bonnie's voice was strained.

Damon paused and looked at Stefan. "Protect my children with your dead life brother." And he was gone just as Gianna blasted Bonnie and sealed them all in the house.

Damon had felt the power and it knocked him on his back as he pushed out the door.

"Damn it! Can't you just …." Gianna was cut off as she was thrown and pinned to the ground. She looked up into Damon's face and saw a difference in him. A softness that could have only been brought on by their children. There was also anger in his eyes as his blue eyes bore into hers.

"What the hell are you doing? We had a plan." He snapped.

"No you didn't. And I am certainly not going to allow my children to be brought into something that could get them killed." She snapped back.

"They would have been fine. DO you think I would put them in harm's way? They are part of me and part of you and I would protect them with my life." He growled.

A smile formed on her full lips. She couldn't help it. The Damon she knew and loved was still in this man he had decided to become. His children would be the ones to save him from self-destruction. She knew in this moment that if anything happened to her they would be taken care of.

"Why are you grinning like that?" He asked.

"No reason. Are you going to let me up or am I going to have to zap you?"

"That depends on if you are going to let me help you."

"If I let you help you have to promise to keep yourself alive to be around for them. And I mean all three of them. I know Belle isn't yours and I know it seems like a crazy stupid thing to ask, but Belle is going to need someone if this goes bad. Stephanie will raise her and she won't be a bother to you. But they need someone to watch out for them." She stared hard at him. In her head begging him with all her heart.

He could see in her eyes that her heart and soul where her children, and with a nod he let her up.

She took a step toward him. "I love you Damon. I always have and Always will. You are still the man I knew." And without warning she kissed him like her life depended on it.

And he kissed her back because his life did depend on it.

******Sorry this is so short guys, More to come I promise:)**


End file.
